¿Qué sucedió al final?
by Silvianime
Summary: Después de la muerte de Haruto, nos dejaron con la incógnita de quien es el principio ¿Quiénes son sus padres? Pero les diré que es un descendiente y ¿De quien? L-elf x Shoko y A-drei x Saki, ¿Cómo pasó? Lean y vean...
1. ¿Qué sucedió al final?

**¿Qué sucedió al final?**

- Después de la muerte de Haruto, Saki y A-drei se volvieron más cercanos, y en la boda cuando le cayó el ramo después de un tiempo decido desposar a Saki, quien ella aceptó, obviamente que pasó mucho tiempo para olvidarse de Haruto, pero A-drei le ayudó a superarlo, y esa es otra historia de la que tal vez te hable - Le dijo su madrina.

- ¿Ee~eh? Si no me vas a hablar de ellos ¿Por qué los mencionas?

- Porque esta historia es de tus ancestros y ellos son tus ancestros junto con la otra pareja de la que te hablaré, ¿Recuerdas a Shoko?

- ¿La que siempre va a ver los monumentos de los estudiantes?

- ¡Sí! ¡Ella! Y ¿Conoces a L-elf?

- ¿L-¿Quien?

- Perdón, Mikhail.

- ¿Cómo no conocerlo si es el emperador?

- Bueno, esta historia es de ellos.

- ¡¿Ellos están casados?! ¡Jamás los vi juntos!

- Eso es porque no observas, sólo ves, en fin, déjame contarte, la historia de amor de mi mejor amiga.

Después de la boda Shoko decidió proteger la felicidad de todos volviéndose una kamitsuki, ella peleaba y Mikhail manejaba la nación, cargando los dos el sueño de Haruto... parecía que ellos no volverían a amar, ya que Shoko perdió a Haruto y Mikhail a su princesa... larga historia (de hecho no es tan larga)... un día Shoko decidió ir a la escuela para recordar viejos tiempos, pero al parecer Mikhail también, al verse se saludaron, con sonrisas forzadas ya que querían estar solos, pero dadas las circunstancias, no se podían ir sin que se viera mal, así que ambos caminaron juntos por el lugar.

Shoko quería iniciar la conversación, pero por vez primera no sabia con que empezar.

- Así que... tu verdadero nombre es Mikhail ¿Eh?

- Sí ¿Hay algún problema?

- ¡No! Ninguno, solo que se me hace raro llamarte así... - Se veía desanimada y L-elf para enmendar lo que hizo dijo...

- No lo decía con esa intención (intimidar) es costumbre.

Shoko empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Lo siento, pero... jajaja, Dios ¿Por qué tanta distancia? Antes no era así...

- Tienes razón.

- Oye Mikhail, ¿No se te hace estresante dirigir una nación?

- Sí, pero sé manejarlo.

- Ojalá hubiera sido como tú - Dijo Shoko, al ver la expresión confundida del albino, agregó - Si yo hubiese sido así... Haruto... los estudiante...s no habrían muerto... ¡Todo es mi culpa! - Se sentó bajo un gran árbol y empezó a llorar en el jardín de la escuela, Mikhail se arrodilló frente a ella y le dijo:

- Eso es erróneo, Tokishima Haruto habría muerto de todas maneras, era muy bondadoso como para morir por los demás, igualmente las bajas de estudiantes no podías saberlo... si yo no hubiese estado deprimido te hubiese ayudado a reaccionar... pero...

- Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas cuando mande a Haruto a la nave? - Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Me mandaron con él ¬¬

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido! - Dijo con una sonrisa con la nariz roja.

- Yo tampoco entiendo el porque... la paranoia hace que cometas graves errores.

- Y muy graves, lamento tu lanzamiento espacial.

- Y yo lamento haberle dicho a Haruto que mató a tu padre... - _"Diablos"_ pensó Mikhail, creyó que la haría enojarse y gritarle por que lo hizo, pero ella le sonrió diciéndole.

- Me has quitado un peso de encima - Mikhail tuvo un gran deseo de abrazarla, pero lo sentía incorrecto debido a que ella es el amor de su mejor amigo y porque el amo a Liselotte, la princesa, mientras que Shoko se enamoraba de él, sólo que... sentía que su amor sólo era de Haruto.

- ¡Qué dilema! - Dijo el principio.

- Sí, las cosas eran complicadas, pero... el tiempo pasó...

El tiempo pasó y ellos dos se encontraban poco a poco, conversaban más... y al final se enamoraron... pero se sentían comprometidos así que en una noche mientras dormían Haruto los visitó en sueños...

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es raro!

- ¿Me dejas continuar?

- Sí...

Y Haruto los visitó en sueños primero fue con Mikhail y le dijo:

- L-elf, no te detengas por mi, eres el mejor candidato para estar con Shoko... ella lo merece.

- Pero...

- Te la encargo - En eso apareció Liselotte poniéndose al lado de Haruto, y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo:

- Mikhail... me alegra que vuelvas a amar, soy feliz con que tu lo seas, no quiero que dejes de ser feliz por mi culpa así que... Mikhail... cuida de ella - Y se fueron, haciendo que Mikhail despertará a mitad de la noche. Mientras tanto con Shoko llegaron Haruto y Liselotte.

- Este... - Dijo algo incómoda por la presencia de Haruto en sus sueños y de la chica-desconocida-súper-linda.

- Shoko, no te sientas mal por traicionarme y negarte a ser feliz...

- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Yo te amé!

- ¿Amé? Eso dignifica que hay alguien más.

- Sí...

- Entonces ve por él.

- Shoko - Dijo la princesa - Cuida bien de Mikhail, ¿Sí?

- ¡Esperen! Antes de irse... - Shoko se fue a abrazar a... Liselotte diciendo que era la chica más linda que había visto y ella le agradeció el cumplido... dicho esto, se fueron.

Ella despertó llendo al jardín de la escuela donde se encontró a Mikhail, él, sin perder ningún segundo fue con ella y le dijo palabras de amor tan hermosas que ni yo podría describirlas, después de esas palabras le pidió matrimonio y aceptó dándole un beso, tuvieron una gran boda, donde yo fui madrina de bodas, tuvieron una hermosa hija quien se casó con los hijos de A-drei y Saki haciendo que seas descendiente de ellos.

- Wow, esa historia estuvo media cursi, pero me gusto.

- ¡Oye! - Dijo una voz alegre con enojo fingido.

- No deberías de contar esas historias así como así - Dijo una voz masculina.

- Vaya, si son el emperador y su esposa, que agradable sorpresa... ¿Y tu traje? - Preguntó al ver que ella tenia un hermoso vestido blanco, digno de la realeza.

- Lo puse a lavar, y no encontré otra cosa que ponerme... ¿Me veo mal?

- Pareces la esposa de un emperador.

- Entonces sí me veo mal - Dijo divertida.

- Yo pienso que te ves hermosa - Dijo el emperador Mikhail.

- Tengo una duda... Si la bendición era a los estudiantes... ¿Por qué el emperador es un ser inmortal?

- Al parecer, cuando Haruto uso el cuerpo de L-elf hasta morir, su ADN se volvió como el de los estudiantes y pudo volverse inmortal - Le respondió una muy sonriente Shoko - ¿Por qué no cuentas la historia de A-drei y Rukino-San?

- Esta bien... ¿No estas aburrido?

- ¡Nop!

- Bien... déjame contarte como sucedió...

* * *

Este fic tendrá dos capítulos... ¡Cómo odie el final de VVV! No hubo más EruShoko, espero que hagan un OVA y nos muestren EruShoko, porque este era mi OTP, bueno, gracias por ver ya que esto es lo que me gustaría ver en el OVA, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de ver el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente y último episodio ¡BYE~NI!


	2. ¿Qué sucedió al final con Saki?

**¿Qué sucedió al final con Saki?**

Shoko y Mikhail, los ancestros del principito se presentaron exigiendo escuchar la historia de Saki y A-drei.

- ¡Porfiss! ya le contaste nuestra historia ahora cuéntale sobre Saki y A-drei...

- Esta bien Shoko-chan, pero me vas a tener que ayudar, igual que tu esposo.

- Estoy de acuerdo -Dijo Mikhail.

- Bien, esta historia es después de la muerte de Haruto...

**...**

Saki estaba triste debido a la muerte de Haruto, ella no deseaba hablar con nadie, y solo salía para realizar algunas misiones, después se encerraba, Saki no actuaba como ella misma, se sentía desdichada, sentía que su vida era un asco, que valía la pena vivir sin él, hasta que...

_Toc toc toc_

Oyó que tocaban la puerta, pero eso no importaba...

- ¿Rukino Saki? ¿Está usted ahí? -Era la voz de A-drei.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Dijo entre molesta y deprimida.

- No ha comido, y le vine a traer su comida.

- ¡Vete! ¡No deberías estar aquí! -Haciendo referencia a que debía de recuperar su país Dorssia.

- Vine a ver como iba -Dijo A-drei preocupado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando somos amigos?

- Pero... -A-drei se preocupaba aun más ya que la voz de Saki tenia un tono de paranoia.

- ¡VETE!

A-drei se fue dejando la comida enfrente de su cuarto, por si cambiaba de opinión, A-drei sabía que no tenían ni una conección, son desconocidos entre sí, lo único que los unía era la época en que ella estaba en prisión, pero él deseaba conocerla más y que ella volviera a sonreír

** ...**

- No me imagine eso de A-drei -dijo Mikhail.

- Él es romántico cuando quiere -Le contestó su esposa.

- ¡No interrumpan! -Dijo el niño.

- Lo sentimos...

**...**

A-drei visitaba a Saki cada vez que podía, pero en todas las veces no abría, un día parecía que le abriría cuando él le dijo: "No estás sola", pero se negó a abrirle, ya que sentía que si le abría la puerta, le abriría el corazón.

Un día a Saki se le olvidó cerrar la puerta y A-drei entró.

- ¿Cómo es que...?

- No cerraste la puerta -Él notó que su habitación estaba a obscuras, habían varias revistas tiradas y que ella estaba en su cama con varias colchas haciéndose bolita, al ver eso sintió que debía ser más duro con ella.

- Sal de ahí.

- ¡No!

- Debes de salir.

- ¡No quiero!

- No le estoy preguntando, es una orden -Vio como Saki sacaba la cara de sus colchas.

- Debe de seguir, porque si no lo haces te destruirás a ti misma.

- A nadie le importo, siempre fui una carga para los demás, es mejor que muera... -Dijo recordando su pasado.

- ¡No digas eso! -Le sorprendió que le tuteara, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo siguiente- No digas eso, porque para mí sí importas, sé que no te conozco mucho, pero por alguna razón sé que eres muy valiosa para mí, y si se me da la oportunidad, querría conocerte más.

Esas palabras la hicieron despegarse de sus colchas y lanzarse en los brazos de ese hombre, llorando como nunca lloró, hasta quedar dormida, a la mañana siguiente vio que estaba en su cama y que sentado, al lado de ella, estaba el príncipe de Dorssia durmiendo, ella le sonrió y lo despertó dulcemente diciéndole un "buenos días" con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojara. Se fueron a desayunar juntos y Saki supo que A-drei acabó con la revolución y se hizo el gobernador de el país, haciendo que ella le felicitara, también le platicó que quería unir a Dorssia con Neo-Jior cuando Akira llegó y les dijo:

- Mi hermano se va a casar.

- ¡¿Eh?!

Después de un tiempo se hizo la boda y A-drei atrapó el ramo y vio a las pretendientes, obviamente se fijó en Saki quien llevaba el collar que le regaló, y pensaba el día en que podría casarse con ella, a pesar de conocer toda su historia con Haruto (toda es toda, sin excepciones), él la quería mucho y esperaba que ella pudiera olvidarse de Haruto y seguir adelante.

Pasó el tiempo y A-drei se confesó a Saki quien sonriente aceptó sus sentimientos, y después de pocos años se casaron.

**...**

- Por alguna razón A-drei también se hizo inmortal, a lo cual los hermanos VVV respondieron, "Porque es una persona importante para el portador del VVV". Después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, quien a su vez se casó con mi hija, y después de varias generaciones naciste tú -Concluyó Shoko.

- No pude haberlo dicho mejor -Dijo la peliroja.

- Príncipe ¿Dónde había usted estado? -Preguntó una mujer con un largo cabello negro, piel Blanca y ojos morados con un vestido verde, junto con un hombre de cabello hermoso, quiero decir sedoso, brillante, lacio de un tono lila, con una trenza, alto y con una vestimenta noble.

- Aquí escuchando historias de amor.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Saki

- Escuchó la historia de Shoko-chan y Mikhail, y también la de ustedes...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tengo una duda -Preguntó el menor.

- ¿Sí? -Cuestionaron todos.

- ¿Cómo tuvieron los hijos?

- ¿Perdón? -Dijeron los casados un poco avergonzados.

- Ya saben... ¿Qué hicieron a la hora de hacer bebés? -Nota: el niño piensa que hacer bebés es como hacer pasteles.

- Eso es algo que yo también querría escuchar -Dijo Akira viendo a los casados sonriendo por el sufrimiento de ellos hacia la pregunta- Pero eso es algo que te diré en el futuro, mientras tanto juguemos un poco ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí!

Y todos se fueron a jugar con el niño al jardín, riendo y sonriendo se pasaron la tarde, y sería siempre así en toda su eternidad.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, ya terminé el fic, se siente raro no tener comentarios, pero bueno... ¿Algunos han visto Toaru Hikuushi e no Koiuta? Si lo han visto deben notar que L-elf está ahí (imposible no verlo) y que Shoko también está, sólo que se pintó el pelo, al ver sus similitudes rápidamente los shipie, sí, soy fan del Ignacio x Ariel, ya que L-elf y Shoko se fueron a otro anime para demostrar su amor, ya que en Kakumeiki Valvrave no los dejaron XD, no sé pero yo pienso que es eso, veo EruShoko por todos lados, en fin esto ha sido todo. ¡BYE~NIII!


End file.
